Movie Night
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: So, the Haddock boys, Hiccup and Hamish, and the Overland-Frosts, Jack and Jackson, have a movie night. Enough said, I think. Hijack. One-shot. Dedicated to Overland Haddock.


**Hello Everyone! So, here's another one-shot for the amazing Overland Haddock!**

**So, this one-shot is sort of fluffy, but the end has a little twist. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

"Hiccup!"

"What, Hamish?"

"They're here!"

"Okay! I'll be right down!"

Hiccup came running down the stairs, dressed in his usual tight black jean, forest green tank top, and leather jacket, his mid-calf boots clunking loudly on the steps. He regarded his little brother, Hamish, quickly, before dashing off to the front door. The doorbell was ringing incessantly. Hiccup wrenched the door open.

There stood the Overland-Frost brothers. One was Jack, the elder, with his snow white hair, blazing blue eyes, pale complexion and sparkling smile. Jack was dressed similarly to Hiccup; black, skin-tight jeans, a bright blue tank top, a lip piercing so miniscule that only the closest people to him knew about it.

The other was Jackson, the younger. He was about eight years younger than his brother and Hiccup, who were both twenty. His brown hair stuck up in a similar way as his brother's did, and his brown eyes twinkled with the same sort of mischief. There were only small differences. Such as, Jackson was loads shorter and his skin was tanned.

Hiccup smiled at the two.

"Hey, guys!" He said.

"Hey Hiccup." Jackson dismissed, pushing his way through the doorway before he got caught in the crossfire.

"Hello, sexy," Jack said, swinging his arms around Hiccup's neck and kissing him on the lips. Hiccup made short work of grabbing Jack's waist and kissing him back.

Hamish and Jackson rolled their eyes as they flopped on the couch.

"Hi, Ham," Jackson said, smiling.

"Jackson…" Hamish whined. "I've told you a million times to not call me Ham!"

"But it's funny!" Jackson said, looking at Hamish with his puppy dog eyes. Hamish, having none of it, pushed Jackson's face away.

"It's not funny!" Hamish squealed.

"Settle down, you two…" Hiccup warned, leading Jack into the house, his hand snaked around his boyfriend's waist.

The four have been doing this for as long as Hamish and Jackson could possible remember. When it was the weekend, or when Hiccup and Jack had the day off, they would go over to Hiccup and Hamish's house, pop in a movie, eat some popcorn, and simply hang out for the whole day.

Hamish and Jackson have been best friends for the longest time. Hiccup and Jack started dating when they were sixteen, and they've been together ever since. Hamish and Jackson were little pests then, and they still kind of were to this day, but at least they just tuned out their kissing and rude gestures now.

"What movie do you want to want this time, kiddos?" Jack said, messing up the two's hair. The two boys giggled, and batted Jack off, who laughed at them.

"Anastasia!" Hamish said. "Let's watch Anastasia!"

"Oooh! Yeah! Let's watch it!" Jackson said, looking at the older brothers. The elders just groaned.

"That would be the third time you two watched it!" Hiccup said with a smirk. "Pick a different movie."

"No!" Hamish said, grabbing Hiccup's leather jacket and tugging at it. "We want to watch Anastasia!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because it's cool!" Hamish and Jack said together in defense. Then they hopped off the couch.

"I like it when the dead guy keeps falling apart!" Jackson said, flopping his wrist around so it looked like it was broken and about to snap off any second.

"I like it when the bugs started to dance!" Hamish said, then the two boys started dancing.

"And it was so cute when Demetri saved Anastasia at the beginning!" Jackson said.

"I loved it when she was dreaming on the boat!" Hamish said, walking around with his eyes half-closed and his hands outstretched.

"And when Demetri saves her from falling off!" Jackson said with a smile, grabbing Hamish around the middle and dipping him like a professional dancer.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup said, trying to calm down the two boys as they laughed and fell to the floor, Hamish sitting on Jackson. "Hamish, get off him!"

"Will you put on Anastasia?" Hamish questioned.

"Urgh, yes, fine, just get off Jackson," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at his little brother. The two younger boys squealed, and climbed back on the couch. Jack, who already saw his boyfriend's surrender coming, was already putting the tape in the VCR player.

"There, there's your movie," Jack said with a small smirk as he messed up the two little kid's hair.

"Hey!" Hamish and Jackson yelled, laughing. "Jinx!" They said. "Double jinx! Triple! Ahahahahahahahaha!" They slumped on each other's shoulders as they laughed the hardest ever.

"Jack, could you make us popcorn?" Hamish asked, looking at the white-haired man innocently.

"Of course squirt," Jack said, moving from his spot by Hiccup's side and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," Hiccup piped up, following Jack into the kitchen. Hamish and Jack looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

"It doesn't take two people to make popcorn," Hamish said.

"Yeah, they think we're dumb," Jackson huffed. "We know they went in there to make out,"

"Ew. Why do they even do that?" Hamish asked quietly as the movie started.

"Jack said because they care about each other," Jackson said.

"That's bologna," Hamish said. "I care about you, and I don't kiss you every five seconds!"

"That's only because you're cool like that, Ham," Jackson said.

"Again with the stupid nickname," Hamish said, rolling his eyes. "Could you stop calling me Ham?"

"Why? I think it's a cool nickname." Jackson said, only to earn a glare from Hamish. "I mean, I like ham, I like you. Perfect nickname," Hamish scowled at this reasoning.

"Fine, you can call me Ham," Hamish muttered.

"I was going to keep on calling you that anyway," Jackson said, his eyes glued to the T.V screen. Hamish just rolled his eyes.

"You're a big jerk, you know that?" Hamish said.

"Don't be like that, Ham," Jackson whined, a playful smile on his lips.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the popcorn was far from being made. The small kitchen was cramped and cluttered, but Hiccup and Hamish knew where everything was. Currently, though, one thing was out of place: the leather jacket that was on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"How dare you tease me by wearing that thing…" Jack said, pushing Hiccup against the counter.

"Well, it was simple, really," Hiccup said. "All I had to do was pull it on,"

"Shut up and kiss me, Haddock," Jack said, kissing his boyfriend hard. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hips and pulled him close, already expecting his boyfriend's antics. Pale hands wandered up a green-tank-top-clad chest, teasing and stroking the well-muscled body that they knew so well.

Jack detached from the kiss, sending a wry smile Hiccup's way, and moved down to kiss Hiccup's neck. Hiccup hummed his laugh, trying not to be so loud; their innocent little brothers were in the next room after all. Jack sucked at his neck like a freaking vampire, licking the patch of skin that would spectacularly turn an interesting shade by the end of the hour. Jack, feeling daring, let his teeth drag across the new hickey.

"Nphm, Jack," Hiccup said, his willpower dwindling. "Our brothers…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine without their popcorn for about five more minutes," Jack said, pressing butterfly kisses onto Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's lips twisted into a smile. His hands went to the back of Jack's head, pulling his silvery-white hair as he leaned in and kissed him. Hiccup bit Jack's bottom lip, and Jack moaned. Hiccup laughed, and pulled away.

"Gotta make the popcorn…" Hiccup said, opening the pantry and pulling out a bag.

"You are such a tease," Jack muttered.

"Why thank you, you know how hard I try," Hiccup said, popping the buttery bag into the microwave and pressing the popcorn button.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you…" Jack said, trying to get some sort of reaction out of Hiccup.

"Because you love me, and you like being teased," Hiccup said, swaggering over to his boyfriend and putting their foreheads together. "You'll just never admit it,"

"You are one huge pain in my ass, do you know that?" Jack said.

"I could be, in a second…" Hiccup said with a mischievous smirk.

Back on the couch, waiting for their popcorn, were two twelve year old boys, their eyes glued to the T.V screen as the characters started to dance.

"_Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg_!~" They were singing.

"Come on, Hamish!" Jackson whined trying to get Hamish to dance.

"No! The song's going to end any minute! Wait until the next one!" Hamish said, shaking Jackson gently. Jackson pouted, slumped in his seat on the couch as he waited for the number to end and the next one to begin.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me_!~"

"Come on!" Hamish and Jackson said, springing from the couch. They pretended to do the tango, holding hands and marching across the living room. Jackson decided to twirl Hamish, who was doing great until he tripped on his own two feet. Hamish fell, dragging Jackson down on top of him, their hands still linked together.

"Jackson…. Get off me now…" Hamish said half-heartedly. Jackson just smiled, his eyes twinkling and reminding Hamish of his older brother.

"What if I don't want to?" Jackson asked.

"Then I would say that I didn't care, and to get off me anyway," Hamish shot back.

"Then I would say no," Jackson said.

"Then I would push you off!" Hamish said, pushing at Jackson's chest, trying to get the boy off of him.

"You're too weak to do that…" Jackson said, laughing. "What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked innocently. Hamish looked at him in disbelief, seriously thinking that his friend was kidding around with him. But Jackson looked totally serious, so Hamish bit his lip and thought about it.

"I don't know," He replied simply, his ears going red.

"Can I find out?" Jackson asked, as if he was about to go on the best adventure ever and he was asking Hamish to come along too.

"Um… sure?" Hamish said, none-too-sure, but it was too late. Jackson bent down, and kissed Hamish softly. It was only the simple touch of innocent lips together, nothing like how their brothers did it, but it felt nice anyway.

The kitchen door burst open, and Hamish and Jackson broke apart. Hiccup came into the living room, a gigantic bowl of popcorn in his hands, a disheveled Jack following after him (by 'disheveled' I mean that his hair was messed up a bit more than usual, especially in the back, and his blue tank top was riding up a bit, oh, and he was messing with his lip piercing).

"Hey I got you guys your-! What are you doing on the floor?" Hiccup said, chipper at first, and then inquisitive at the end. Hamish flushed under his older brother's gaze, and tried again to push Jackson off of him.

"We were dancing, and Ham fell," Jackson said, telling no lies as he got off of Hamish and sat on the floor cross-legged.

"Then what were you doing?" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I pulled him down accidently," Hamish said. "When I fell." Hiccup and Jack shared a look, wry smiles curling on their lips.

"That explains a lot," Jack said, being the one that could hold in his laughter the best. Hiccup and Jack were a lot smarter than it looked; they knew Hamish and Jackson were up to something other than dancing, but they didn't breathe a word. Not yet anyway.

"I got you guys your popcorn." Hiccup said, holding up the bowl. "Ah, ah ah, you gotta sit on the couch and stay there until the movie's done,"

"What if we just sit until we're done with our popcorn?" Jackson said.

"If you do, you'll never come over again, and you could kiss Hamish good-bye!" Jack said, cackling at the two kid's expressions at the word 'kiss'. Yup, they were definitely doing something other than dancing.

"Alright, we'll sit until the movie's done…" Hamish muttered, climbing back on the couch, Jackson right behind him. They watched the movie without complaints, even throwing popcorn in each other's mouth (but that was normal, they did that with just about every food). It was only funny, Hiccup and Jack concluded, when someone got hurt, so when Hamish got a popcorn kernel accidentally in his eye, the two older boys laughed hysterically.

When the movie was done, the credits flowing across the screen, Hamish and Jackson were screaming to throw the movie on again and Hiccup and Jack were yelling "NO!"

"C'mon, squirt," Jack said, ruffling Jackson's head. "I got work tomorrow, and mom said to not let you stay out too long."

"But it's not too long!" Hamish said, standing on the couch. "It's only ten o'clock!" Hamish killed his efforts when he yawned.

"Yeah, kiddo, we gotta get you to sleep too," Hiccup said.

With their resolve killed, Hamish and Jackson finally said good-bye to each other. Jack and Jackson were heading out the door, when Hiccup caught Jack's hand, and pulled him in for a kiss. Jackson and Hiccup groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I'll call you in a bit, 'kay?" Hiccup whispered, when he finally pulled away from the kiss. Jack smiled, almost cracking his face in half.

"'Kay," Jack replied. Then, with difficulty, he let go of Hiccup and walked out the house, Jackson in tow.

"Why do you guys always have to do that?" Jackson whined, hopping into the backseat of Jack's car.

"I would ask you the same question," Jack said with a wry smile.

"W-what… I don't know what…" Jackson was stuttering.

"Yeah you do," Jack said, looking in the rear-view mirror at his brother. "But I'm not gonna get on you for that, don't worry,"

"You won't tell mom when she gets back, right?" Jackson said, looking at his feet. Jack bit his lip.

"No, I won't tell her," Jack replied.

When Jackson and Jack finally got home, Jackson was dead tired and went straight to bed, probably not even changing out of his clothes for the night. Jack was looking up the stairs, where his brother was, with a sad expression. His phone lit up, and he pulled it out; Hiccup was calling.

"Hey you," Jack said, trying to sound chipper.

"Jackson have a good time?" Hiccup asked, noticing the sad note in his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah, he's asleep right now, we just got home," Jack said, sitting on the couch with his knees near his chest. "Did Hamish tell you what happened?"

"He said they kissed." Hiccup said, Jack hearing his smile through the phone. "Why, what did Jackson say?"

"Nothing… only asked if I was going to tell our mom…" Jack said, unable to hide his voice now.

"When are you going to tell him…" Hiccup said, clearing his throat. "…tell him she isn't coming back?"

"I know I'll have to, but… I know it'll break his heart," Jack said, biting his lip.

"Well, you know that you have me and Hamish to help you guys through it, right?" Hiccup said. "It's not like you're going through this alone,"

"Yeah, you're right," Jack said.

"You know what's funny?" Hiccup said, trying to brighten the mood.

"What?"

"Hamish and Jackson are practically going to be brothers when we get married, and they kissed, so technically, they kissed their brother," Hiccup said, his rationale widening Jack's eyes.

"That's scary," Jack said. "Wait, did you say 'when we get married?'"

"Well, yeah," Hiccup said, a bit sheepishly. "I'm not going to date you for like six years and not tie the knot!"

"Oh, so you're doing it out of obligation," Jack deadpanned. "That makes me feel better,"

"Yeah, I'm just telling you now," Hiccup said, "so when I show up with a black box in my hand on your doorstep, you won't have a complete heart attack,"

"Well, this better be in a couple years, because if you ask me tomorrow, I'm saying no,"

"You wouldn't do that…" Hiccup said.

"Try me, watch what happens," Jack warned. "I have work tomorrow….."

"Then go to sleep," Hiccup said. "Selling records take lots of energy, you know?"

"Shut up," Jack muttered. "like your job is any better,"

"Hey now, selling coffee is only temporary until my art career takes off," Hiccup said.

"Whatever, I'm not complaining, you look cute in your uniform," Jack said.

"Go to bed, weirdo, and dream of me in my uniform." Hiccup said, laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright, see ya," Jack said. "Hey Hiccup!" He yelled before the other could hang up.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"I love you, Hic," Jack said.

"I love you too, Jack," Hiccup said. "Good night,"

"Night,"

The call was ended. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be hard, but they would get through it together, all of them. He just knew that I was going to be okay in the end.

* * *

**So, like I said, twist. **

**Jack and Jackson's mother died, and Jack doesn't know how to tell his little brother, in case you didn't figure it out. **

**So, leave a review? Yes? No? Please, with sprinkles on top?**

**Oh, and huggies! Thanks for reading!**

**Love ya all! -HB**


End file.
